solamente encuentros
by kamiira-chan
Summary: esto sucede despues de el conflicto con easter, sakura se va de viaje a la casa de amu por un tiempo, luego aparece shaoran con una mision de encontrar a una persona que es su hermano. sakuraxshaoran, tadamu y un poco kukamu
1. Chapter 1

Solamente encuentros

Bueno este es mi Segundo fanfic, este fanfic lo hice con vocaloid, card captor sakura y shugo chara. Como ven empiezo con vocaloid y con shugo chara, después es todo card captor y shugo chara, pero el segundo capítulo voy a meter más a Hatsune Miku para dudas Miku tiene un chugo chara. Ya no le cuento nada mas, léanlo

Antes de cualquier cosa yo no soy propietaria de vocaloid de card captor sakura ni de shugo chara! Disfrútenlo

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Tokio. Una chica de cabellos largos color aguamarina, estaba sentada a la orilla d un rio, estaba triste porque su hermano no la pudo acompañar en su viaje esta vez.

Ella era Hatsune Miku, una cantante de la empresa de vocaloid, la compañía la mando a Tokio por ser aliado de easter, por que una cantante estaba enferma, ella iba a ser su reemplazo en un concierto, y no sabía cuánto tiempo ella iba a estar en ese lugar sola son ningún amigo que la acompañara, y su única compañía era su shugo chara pero igual ella se sentía sola y por eso empieza a cantar una canción triste pero hermosa a la vez.

En otro lugar de Tokio, una joven de cabellos rosados, caminaba de regreso a su casa con sus shugos charas, ella era hinamori amu, la chica que todos consideraban "genial y sexi". Pero ella en verdad no era así, ella es una chica tierna en su interior, que le gusta al príncipe de la academia seiyu.

Amu iba caminando, cuando Día la habla

Día: escuchan esa canción hermosa!

Mikki: ahora que lo mencionas si!

Suu: yo no escucho ninguna canción, pero veo una chica de cabello aguamarina

Ran: es una chica más o menos de la edad de Amu

Amu: de que están ablando chicas

Mikki: Amu chan no nos escuchaste lo que dijimos?

Amu: jejeje… no.. ¬¬

Ran y Suu: era de suponerse… 77U

Amu: miren esa chica está llorando! Vamos a verla

Cuando llegaron donde estaba Miku, Miku no se percato de la presencia de Amu porque estaba llorando, y tenía su rostro cubierto con sus manos.

Amu: que hermosa canción!

Miku: eh!. Mirando a Amu que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

Amu: pero por que estabas llorando.

Miku: porque me tuve que trasladar para este lugar por asuntos de trabajos.

Amu: trabajas y en qué?

Miku: trabajo en la compañía de vocaloid como cantante, y como una chica de easter se enfermo, me mandaron a mí para remplazarla en los conciertos.

(para dudas, easter ya no tienes conflictos con los guardianes)

Amu: enserio! Y a quien tienes que remplazar?

Miku: a Hoshina utau.

Amu: utau está enferma!

Miku: la conoces?

Amu: si se puede decir que es mi amiga, a por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

Miku: me llamo Hatsune Miku, cantante y cuál es el tulló?

Amu: Hinamori Amu, estudiante de la academia seiyu.

Miku: mucho gusto Hinamori!

Amu: el gusto es mío. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente Ran habla a Amu diciendo que se avía echo tarde, por que tenía una visita esta noche y debía llegar tempano a casa.

Amu: ya me debo marchar, se me a echo muy tarde y tengo que llegar tempano a casa.

Miku: ok no ay problema, pero me podrías llevar a ese lugar porque me deben estar esperando.

Miku le mostro la dirección a Amu, y Amu se sorprendió al ver la dirección, era la dirección de tadase.

Amu: la dirección de tadase! Dijo sorprendida

Miku: uh sí, me podrías llevar?

Amu: si por supuesto que te llevo a la casa de tadase!

Mientras tanto los shugo charas iba conversado por otro lado.

Suu: quien es ella-desu

Mikki: ella es una cantante famosa de Inglaterra y muy conocida!

Ran: y como sabes eso? Pregunto muy interesada

Mikki: iru me lo comento la vez pasada me dijo si alguna vez utau se enfermara, una chica famosa de Inglaterra llamada, Hatsune la remplazaría.

Suu: y ella que tiene que ver con tadase?

Mikki: no lo sé! No estoy informada de todo dijo esta sin preocupación.

Ran: miren ya llegamos a la casa de tadase.

Las dos chicas estaban paradas frente a la casa hotori, por una parte Amu estaba nerviosa de ver a tadase, y Miku estaba feliz porque al fin avía llegado. Cuando Miku toca el timbre, sale un chico rubio con hermosos ojos color rubí.

Tadase: bienvenidos a la casa hotori!

Tadase: Amu que estás haciendo aquí?

Miku: TADASE! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Te extrañe mucho! As crecido bastante. Le decía mientras abrasaba a tadase

Tadase: yo también te extrañe Miku, si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

Amu: Hatsune, yo me voy tengo que llegar antes que una visitas lleguen antes que yo!

Miku: muchas gracias Hinamori sin ti nunca hubiera llegado.

Amu: bye nos vemos cuando se despidió se marcho.

Tadase: veo que ya conociste a Amu prima?

Miku: si, una buena persona, mientras le respondió quedo mirando a tadase. Y tu primito desde cuando tratas a las personas por sus nombres?

Antes que respondiera tadase, se escucho una voz dentro de la casa diciendo:

Entren pronto a la casa, ya es tarde y van a tomar un resfriado si se quedan ay

Miku: te salvaste de mi pregunta! Dijo mirándolo con una cara de desconforme.

Tadase: jjeje ¬¬U

Mientras tanto, a la salida de la casa Hinamori, estaba la peli-rosa parada, esperando que no hubiera llegado su prima de visita.

Ran: Amu-chan! Entra pronto a la casa está empezando hace frio!

Suu: si Amu-chan porque no entras?

Amu: etto…porque mi prima…. Viene de visita..

Día: y que tiene de malo?

Amu: no es ella, es su hermano… siempre cuando viene, nunca sonríe.

Mikki: no me digas que él es, el que sale en la foto de tu habitación, con una chica de tu edad de cabello corto, color café y de ojos dolor esmeralda.

Amu: si ellos son… entremos.

Cuando entraron a la casa, se encontraron con su tío, su prima y su primo. Su prima con su primo estaban mirando la tv y su tío estaba conversando con los padres de Amu. Aquella niña se llamaba kinomoto sakura, ella era de ojos verdes cual color de las esmeraldas, cabellos cortos de color café y de la misma estatura que la de Amu, su primo kinomoto toya era mucho más alto que Amu, de cabellos desordenados más oscuros que los de sakura y de ojos cafés y su tío kinomoto fuwitaka, era del mismo porte que toya, cabellos cafés y ojos, y usa lentes.

Sakura: AMU-CHAN! Como has estado todo este tiempo?

Toya. Hola Amu, tanto tiempo.

Amu: hola sakura toya respondía mientras ponía su carácter genial y sexi.

Sakura: Amu vamos a tu habitación necesito contarte algo!

Amu: está bien..

Cuando entraron a la habitación, sakura saco algo de su cuellos, era como una llave color rosada con una estrella y Amu solo se limito a observarla

Amu: oye sakura que es eso, que te sacaste del cuello.

Sakura: es algo, te digo pero si me respondes algo primero?

Amu: está bien, que es lo que me quieres preguntar

Sakura: que son esas muñecas que vi que volaban alrededor de ti cuando llegaste?

Amu: QUE! Como las pudiste ver?

Sakura: vamos Amu, respóndeme!

Amu: bueno, ellas son mis shugo charas, ellas son mis personalidades que algundia voy a ser

Sakura. Y de donde las sacaste?

Amu: ella nacieron de mis deseos, de ser una persona más honesta, deportiva, ser mejor en las manualidades y ser mejor en la cocina.

Amu: entonces dime que es esa cosa que parece lave

Sakura: esta llave que tú dices es mi báculo de mi estrella.

Amu: ya.. y de donde lo sacaste y como funciona

Sakura: observa.

Sakura toma la llave y empieza a decir:

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella

Muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura

Quien acepto una misión contigo

LIVERATE!

Amu observaba, con la boca abierta por lo que su prima iso mientras sakura la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura: que pasa Amu.

Amu: guau! Nunca pensé que se podía hacer eso! Cuéntame porque puedes hacer eso

Sakura: bueno, todo empezó en mi casa, en tomoeda yo había llegado del colegio, cuando había sentido un ruido en el sótano, fui a ver y donde mi papa tenía artos libros avía uno que brillaba cuando lo toque, este dejo de brillar y en la cerradura dio un pequeño destello y se abrió. En el libro avían cartas que tenían diferentes nombres en ingles, saque una carta que decía viento, lo leí y se produjo una gran ventisca y se dispersaron todas las cartas de su interior y….

Amu: con que eso paso, pero que más!

Sakura: bueno en ese momento apareció kero, el guardián de las cartas(p.d.: no voy a seguir contando lo de sakura card captor, o que me va tomas demasiado tiempo en contar lo de la capturas de las cartas, sobre la rivalidad de shaoran y después lo de meilling, mas adelante el juicio final, el cambio de las cartas y de eriol hirawisagua bla…. Ver card captor sakura!)

Amu: mmm y tu guardián?

Sakura: aquí esta! Kero sal a conocer a mi prima!

Kero: con que tu eres la famosa prima de sakura! Te areces al mocoso

Amu: mocoso? Quien es él?

Sakura: el es li shaoran, primero fue mi rival en la captura de las cartas y después me ayudo bastante en cambiar la cartas clow a cartas sakura y también….

Amu: mmm ya veo, te enamoraste de él o el de ti?

Sakura: primero él se me declaro antes de irse a Hong Kong y después el volvió y me ayudo con la última carta, a cambiarla y en ese lugar..

Amu: te confesaste.. ya veo que increíble tu vida sakura!

Sakura: y que ay de tu vida Amu! Que puedes hacer con esas pequeñas?

Amu. Bueno.. puedo hacer cambio de personalidad y transformación!

Sakura. Enserio! Muéstrame un cabio de personalidad! Pero primero muéstrame a las pequeñas!

Amu: bueno, la de rosa que viste como animadora, es Ran, con ella puedo ser más honesta y mas deportista, y me puedo transformar en amuleto heart

La azul, que viste como pintor es Mikki, con ella soy mejor con las cosas manuales y me transformo en amuleto espada

La verde, que viste como cocinera es Suu, ella me ayuda en la cocina, y me trasformo en amuleto clover

Y la amarilla, que parece cantante o modelo es Día, gracias a ella soy una mejor líder, y me transformo en amuleto día

Sakura: GENIAL! Y todas ellas nacieron de tus deseos! Nea Amu a quien te gusta?

Ran: cambio de personalidad!

Y a Amu le aparece en corazón en el pelo.

Amu: a tadase! A quien más, si es el chico más lindo! Mi príncipe!

Desaparece el coraron y cabía por una X

Amu: RAN! Porque isiste eso sin mi consentimiento!

Sakura. Que fue eso, primero una chica enamorada y después una enfadada que fue eso!

Ran : eso fue el cabio de personalidad, porque sabía que Amu nunca te iba a decir a quien le gusta! Yo soy su yo más honesta que algún día Amu de va a convertir

Sakura: y quien es tadase, es el chico que te gusta!

Amu(sonrojada por el comentario de sakura):esto…

Día: si es el compañero de salón de Amu!

Suu: y también el compañero en los guardianes!

Sakura: guardianes?

Mikki: si, es un grupo de de estudiantes, que protegen a los estudiantes de cualquier cosa, y también usan capas. Sus puestos son el rey, la reina, el escudero, el as y por este caso el joker.

Sakura: y no me digas que ese tal tadase, es el rey? Y tú que puesto tienes?

Amu: soy el joker, solo por este caso, que soy la única que tengo 4 shugo charas

Sakura: Amu sabes te tengo una noticia.. tu sabes por qué vine

Amu: no, porque se debe tu visita?

Sakura: pero no te vayas a enojar conmigo!

Amu: no me voy a enfadar!

Sakura: Amu… me vengo a vivir contigo!

Amu: enserio! me da mucho gusto y vas a ir a seiyu?

Sakura: a si parece!

Cuando de repente suena el celular de amu, era un mensaje de texto que decía:

Amu soy rima, dice tadase que mañana sábado ay reunión de los guardianes en el jardín real, pero como el sabia que tenias visitas me dijo, que yo te avisara.. a se me olvidaba, también puedes llevar a quien quieras, también va a esta kukai y utau. Tadase va a llevar a su prima, que va ha estar un tiempo en su casa! Nos vemos mañana!

Mashiro Rima..

Amu: aahh…. Sería que mañana era mi día libre… pero que le voy a hacer…

Sakura: que paso amu, se te presento algún problema?

Amu: no se qué paso.. pero mañana tengo que ir al jardín real a una reunión de los guardianes.. sakura quieres ir conmigo?

Sakura : claro me encantaría para empezar a conocer el lugar de estudios!

Amu: entonces se ha dicho mañana vamos a ir todos, pero sakura no vayas a mencionar sobres tus poderes ya sakura no quiero que se sorprendan tan pronto.

Sakura: está bien no voy a mencionar nada, entonces vamos a dormir para mañana conocer a tus amigos amu!

_**Fin del capítulo 1!**_

_**Notas de autora: **_

_**Wiii este es mi segundo fanfic, bueno lo que paso con el primero no lo voy a continuar por que lo que tenia se me borro y por eso!**_

_**No se olviden de los comentarios **_

_**Bye! Hasta la próxima!**_

_**P.D: para alguna personas, lo voy a subir dos veces una como shugo chara con vocaloid, otra como shugo chara y card captor sakura, para que no digan que me equivoque.**_

_**P.D. 2: jejejeje… bueno para mas adelanté va a ver otro crossover ese crossover se relaciona mas card captor sakura, bueno para los que ya la hayan visto cacharan un poco XD. Ósea en otras palabras entenderán un poco**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hummy: hola! Aquí les tengo mi segundo capitulo e demore como dos semanas en hacerlo, por eso creo que me voy a demorar en actualizarlo :(…

Sakura: este capítulo se ve muy interesante!

Hummy: te crees sakura-chan!

Sakura: claro, con lo que pasa con amu y tadase!

Ran: amu-can en este capítulo nos deja de lado…

Amu: que están ablando de mí?

Hummy: nada amu, solo comentamos lo de este capítulo.

Miku: wuuau mi pequeño primo tadase es tan kawaii!

Hummy: sierto Miku!, buenos para los fans de card captor vocaloid y/o shugo chara empecemos Berry!

Berry: Hummy (kamiira) no le pertenece los personajes de shugo chara, card captor y vocaloid, solo este fanfic y yo que son cracion de Hummy!

_Capitulo 2_

En otro lugar, en la casa hotori.

Tadase: bueno a que se debe tu visita Miku?

Miku: bueno como ya sabes, utau está enferma y no puede cantar por un tiempo, y me mandaron a mí a remplazarla por un tiempo

Tadase: Hm ya veo a eso se debe tu visita.

Miku: Si pero solo estaré aquí solo por un par de días, porque un pariente se va a venir a vivir a este lugar, y me iré con él.

Tadase : ya veo, Miku y como se llama él?

Miku: Eriol hirawisagua y creo que viene con un amigo de él, pero no sé como él se llama.

Tadase: parece que a la academia va a llagar un chico con ese nombre, pero también otro chico con una chica que van a llegar al mismo grado que yo.

Miku: quizás sea el pero igual nos vamos seguir viendo, voy a tener que pasar mucho tiempo con utau y le voy a pedir que me traiga a verte.

De repente suena el celular de tadase y era un mensaje también que decía:

Hotori ya le avise a amu sobre la reunión de mañana y dijo que iba a ir con su prima que tiene de visita, bueno eso fue lo que dijo amu.

Hasta mañana

Mashiro rima

Tadase: bueno Mashiro ya le aviso a amu que mañana ay reunión de los guardianes, prima te gustaría ir conmigo a la reunión de los guardianes?

Miku: si me gustaría! Pero tadase no me has respondido lo que te pregunte cuando llegue con Hinamori.

Miku: vamos tadase respóndeme no te cuesta nada!

Tadase: bueno tu ganas, ella es la persona que me gusta…. Y yo le prometí que la cuidaría de todo peligro.

Miku: Hm ya veo, se ve que ella es una muy Buena persona me ayudo bastante, ella me encontró y me trajo hasta acá

Tadase : por eso ella estaba contigo a ya afuera.

Miku: ella se vería muy bien contigo tadase!

Tadase(se sonroja con el comentario de Miku): tú crees Miku

Miku: si se verían muy lindo los dos

Tadase: ya Miku ya es tarde vamos a dormir para mañana ir a la reunión!

Miku: sí mi pequeño primo!

Los dos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones por que el día siguiente iba a ser muy agotador.

Miku se fue a la habitación donde iba a dormir esa noche pero ella no podía dormir, se sentó en la ventana, y justo donde estaba la habitación llegaba toda la luz de la luna llena.

Miku: ey Berry, porque estuviste todo este tiempo callada?

Berry(ella es el shugo chara de Miku, es de color morada, cabello tomado en un moño con una cinta rosa, con audífonos en sus oídos y un micrófono saliente de él , viste parecida a Miku con la diferencia que ella tenía mangas en los brazos y no tenia cuello en su blusa y su color era el morado pálido): bueno como tú, querías estar sola y justo cuando te iba a hablar llego esa chica llamada amu, ella fue de más ayuda que yo!

Miku: tú crees Berry?

Berry: si, lo creo y te diste cuenta que ella también tiene shugo charas, y vi que eran cuatros.

Miku: si, pero ella parece que la he visto en alguna parte pero no lo puedo recordar

_**Flash Black**_

Ey utau, cuando acabes llámame.

Utau: está bien, me tomara un poco de tiempo, si quieres me esperas!

Está bien te voy a esperar!

Miku: quien es ella?

Utau: es mi amiga, yo le pedí que me acompañara a este ensayo

Miku: y cuál es su nombre?

Utau: es Hinamori amu.

Miku: se ve que tu mejor amiga

Utau: y como lo supiste?

Miku: bueno, en la forma que la hablaste

Utau: ya veo..

_**Fin flash Black**_

Miku: ya lo recordé, ella es amiga de utau!  
>Berry: Hm ya veo, Miku por que no vamos a dormir, mañana ay que ir a esa reunión con tadase y ay podrás hablar con utau sobre el remplazo que vas a hacer<p>

Miku: si tienes razón vamos a dormir.

Miku con Berry fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas, porque tendría que preparar sobre los remplazos en los conciertos que tendría que dar por utau, por que no podría cantar.

Al día siguiente en la casa Hinamori, dos chicas estaban durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que una niña pequeña, de unos 4 años entra a la habitación y como se da cuenta que las dos chicas están durmiendo, y como una forma de despertarlas a las dos decide peónese a gritar:

ONEE-CHAN! DESPIERTA!

Amu: AMI! Pr que gritas!

Ami: bueno porque ya es tarde, y no diste que tena que a la academia!( dijo con la cara de molestar a su hermana)

Amu: QUE! Como lo pude olvidar! La reunión es a las 11 am! Ami qué hora es?

Ami: son las 10:30 am! Si quieres tu puedes despertar a sakura-neechan

Sakura(despertándose, y preguntándose en su cabeza que pasaba ): ey que pasa por que tanto escándalo tan temprano?

Amu: nos quedamos dormidas! Sakura vístete rápido, si vas a ir conmigo al jardín real!

Sakura: a verdad,( dijo comenzando levantarse de la cama, y escogiendo que ponerse)

Sakura. Ey amu que te vas a poner?

Amu: mi uniforme es una reunión de los guardianes, todos vamos con uniforme, pero los que no soy guardianes van como quieren!

Sakura: mira amu que tal si me pongo esto. Era un vestido color azul tipo morado asta más arriba de las rodillas con medias hasta las rodillas y un chaleco hasta su torso casi del mismo color.

Cuando amu y sakura se vistieron, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con una sorpresa, no avía nadie, y lo único que avía era una nota sobre la mesa que decía:

_Amu-chan, salimos de paseo con toya, fuwitagua. Bueno amu, ami se fue a la casa de shuu por unos días, nosotros llegaremos en la noche, te dejamos a sakura porque dijiste que ibas a la reunión de los guardianes en la academia, y sería buena idea para que ella empezara a conocer donde iba a estudia ahora, amu chan cuídate y cuida a sakura._

_Con cariño mama y papa!_

Amu: veo que estamos las dos solas hasta la noche que dices tú sakura?

Sakura: bueno que le vamos a hacer, ey amu no dijiste que la reunión era a las 11 am

Amu: AAAHH! Nos quedan 15 minutos! Vámonos rápido

Amu salió corriendo de la casa, tomo a sakura del brazo, pero sakura la detuvo.

Sakura: amu espera, kero nos podría llevar volando asta afuera de la academia!

Ran: amu mejor un cambio!

Amu: ok, sakura tú te vas con kero y yo hago un cambio de carácter!

Sakura : bien entonces mejor ocupo la carta vuelo!  
>Ran : vámonos! Brinco, paso, SALTO! (y el pinche de amu en forma de X cambio a un corazón y le salieron pequeñas alitas en las muñecas y en los tobillos de amu, y amu Salí volando)<p>

Sakura : ahora me toca a mi

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella

Muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura

Quien acepto una misión contigo

¡LIVERATE!

Y sakura toma una carta que aparece un ave gigante con las alas extendidas y grita vuelo, y a sakura le aparecen unas hermosa alas que salen de su espalda y sale volando detrás de amu hasta alcanzarla.

Amu: increíble sakura y eso lo puedes hacer con tu báculo?

Sakura: si, pero tengo que tener una carta y tu puedes salir volando o saltando con un cabio de carácter!

Amu: si es gracias a Ran! Mira sakura bajemos ya vamos a llegar!

Las dos chicas bajaron cuando, vieron a un chico rubio con otra chica de cabello aguamarina tomado en dos moños y la chica las saluda.

En la casa hotori, estaba tadase tomando desayuno, mientras que su prima estaba durmiendo, con su shugo chara Berry. Tadase cuando termino, se dio cuenta que Miku todavía estaba durmiendo, y decidió ir a despertarla.

Tadase(tocando la puerta de la habitación de Miku): Miku despierta, se nos va a hacer tarde!

Como no hubo respuesta sigue tocando la puerta ésta que se aburrió, de esperar y decidió entrar. Vio como Miku dormía en la cama, destapada vio el pijama sexi que tenía su prima, esto hiso que tadase se sonrojara.

Tadase: oye Miku despierta!

Kiseki(es el shugo chara de tadase, el tiene apariencia de un rey por el sueño de tadase, de ser el rey del mundo): tadase, ella no va a despertar.

Tadase: pero que puedo hacer?

Kiseki: un cabio solamente! Príncipe!( con eso tadase cambia de carácter)

Tadase( le aparece una pequeña corona en la cabeza): JAJAJAJA! YO NO SOY UN PRINCIPE SOY EL REY! JJAJAJAJAJA!

Tadase: EY TU PLEBEYA! DESPIERTA QUE MODALES SON ESOS ANTE TU REY

Miku(abriendo los ojos por el escándalo, cuando se dio cuenta, su primo se avía transformado):TADASE! Como se te ocurre despertarme así!

Tadase: jajajaj rey para ti plebeya!

Miku(dio un leve suspiro): bueno, un cambio de carácter tienes bueno yo también, Berry

Berry: ahí, tendré que hacerlo, para que el mini rey se calme, cambio!

Miku( le aparecieron auriculares en sus orejas con un micrófono saliente de él y aparece un aura negra detrás de ella):JJAJAJAJ como que el mini rey, se le subieron los humos a la cabeza!( le dijo tirándole una oreja)

Tadase: suéltame plebeya(y justo en ese momento se acaba el cabio de personalidad) ehh Miku porque me tiras la oreja.

Miku: porque el mini rey se revolunuciono(y en ese momento también se le acabo el cambio de Miku) ahh, porque tu mi pequeño niño tubo un cambio de carácter!

Tadase(se fue a un rincón y con una aura negra a su alrededor)ahora debes estar decepcionada verdad?

Miku: ay! Mi pequeño rey! No te desanimes(le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al estilo kuukai)

Tadase: solo venia a avisarte que fueras a tomas desayuno por que se nos iba a ser tarde, y por cierto viste todavía estas en pijama

Miku: que! Entonces sal fuera para cambiarme

Le decía mientras lo sacaba de la habitación, Miku se puso la misma ropa de siempre una blusa sin mangas de color gris con un pequeño borde en la parte de abajo de color celeste, con una falda negra también en la parte de abajo un borde celeste, en los brazos se puso unos guantes negros y su pelo se lo tomo e dos coletas.

Miku: ya tadase estoy lista! Vámonos! Tadase Berry!

Tadase: Miku veo que también tienes un shugo chara.

Miku: si ella es Berry, nació de mi deseo de mas talentosa y de tener mas personalidad! Y qué me dices de ti, tu también tienes un shugo chara!

Tadase: bueno el es Kiseki nació de m deseo de-

Kiseki: DE SER EL REY DEL MUNDO! JAJAJAJA

Miku: jajajja ya veo por eso actuaste así y me decías plebeya!

Tadase: bueno ese no era yo era Kiseki, bueno cambiando de si no nos vamos, llegaremos tarde!

Miku(poniendo cara de niña): tu siempre evades mis preguntas así!

Cuando salieron de la casa, los dos iban conversando sobre que avían echo durante todo ese tiempo que no se vieron. Por otro lado iba Berry con Kiseki, Berry iba en su mundo mirando las cosas que avían en esta nueva ciudad hasta que Kiseki la hablo.

Kiseki: con que tu eres el shugo chara de Miku? Plebeya y de que deseo naciste?

Berry: ¬¬ "plebeya murmuro" bueno naci del deseo de Miku de tener más personalidad y talento, y tu de que deseo naciste?

Kiseki: nace del deseo de tadase ¡DE SER EL REY DEL MUNDO!

En eso se dan cuenta que Miku con tadase de detienen al dar la venta en una esquina.

Kiseki: ey tadase que paso por que se detienen?

Miku: Hinamori! Hola! Mira tadase es Hinamori.

Tadase(sonrrojado por la indirecta de su prima): si, si la veo pero anda con otra chica y no parece ser yuiki o Mashiro.

Kiseki: no dijiste que ella vendría con alguien mas!

Tadase : verdad será su prima?

Miku: por que no vamos!

Miku toma a tadase del braso y sale corriendo donte esta amu.

Amu: hola tadase! Hatsune!

Miku: mejor dime Miku, es mas fácil

Amu: esta bien, veo que vienes con tadase?

Miku: si, el me invito y como también va a venir utau, y asi podre avlar con ella mejor que por celular.

Amu: aa ya veo, AH se me olvidaba ella es mi prima , kinomoto sakura.

Sakura: mucho gusto

Amu: señalando a Miku y tadase. Ella es Hatsune Miku y el es hotori tadase.

Miku: ay que linda! Kinomoto! Pero no te pareces a amu.

Tadase: mucho gusto kinomoto.

Amu: olle tadase para que nos llamaste a una reunión?

Tadase: sobre las competiciones deportivas que se acen todos los años.

Dia: amu-chan si todavía no te das cuenta todavía no entran a la academia!

Tadase: vamos entremos!

El grupo decide entrar, pasan por los jardines, mientras que Miku y sakura van facinadas por las flores, tadase se acerca a amu y eso provoca que amu se sonroje y le dice que se junten despues de la reunión en el parque, amu aun mas sonrojada le dice que si y justo en ese momento se dan cuenta que llagaron al jardin real, cuando entraron al jardín estaba kuukai, utau, yaya, rima y nagihiko( no se como se escribe solo improbise :p) y sus respectivos shugos charas.

Yaya: amu-chii tadase! Se tardaron demasiado!

Rima: de amu era de esperarse, pero tadase, es sospechoso

Tadase: etto… me retase por Miku que se quedo dormida.

Yaya: acercandoce a tadase y le dice al oído 'ey tadase, quien es ella, acaso es tu novia y dejaste a amu por ella'

Tadase: QUE! No, no, ella es mi prima que viene por un tiempo solamente y también…

Yaya: ay tadase no era para que te alteraras!

Rima: ey amu! Quien es ella?

Amu: bueno ella es mi prima, ella va a vivir conmigo y por eso bino onmigo

Sakura: etto, yo me llamo kinomoto sakura mucho gusto!

Yaya: ey sakura-chi y donde vivías antes?

Sakura: de tomoeda yuiki

Yaya: aaaa ya veo por cierto dime yaya!

Y en ese momento Miku reacciona cuando estaba ablando con utau.

Miku: ey kinomoto de donde dijiste qe venias

Sakura: de tomoeda! Por que la pregunta?

Miku. Es que solo mi primo vive en un logar llamado tomoeda

Sakura: y cual es su nombre? Quisas yo lo conosca

Miku: se llama eriol

Sakura: ERIOL!

Amu: que paso con el sakura(le dijo mirándola sospechosa)

Sakura: no, no paso nada con el por una parte me alludo y por otra me causo muchos problemas

Y asi paso el rato en en el jardon real, por una parte Miku estuvo con utau terminando de planificar sus conciertos, los shugos charas estuvieron en su reunión con Kiseki, y los guardianes tadase, rima, kuukai, nagihiko y amu estuvieron planificando las actividades deportivas, pero sakura, ella abi salido del jardín real para dar un paseo alrededor de la cacademia para conocer donde estudiaría.

Sakura: bueno como todos están ocupados yo dare un paseo

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella

Muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura

Quien aceppto esta misión contigo

LIVERATE!

Sakura: kero ya puedes salir!

Kero: alfin y que paso con la mocosa de cabello rosa

Sakura: kero ella no es ninguna mocosa si quieres dile de otra forma, y ella todavía esta en la reunión de los gardianes.

Kero: esta bien no le digo mas mocosa y sakura para que sacaste tu baculo

Sakura: por que todos estaban ocupados quería ir a dar un paseo volando!

Kero: ay sakura y que pasa si nos descubren!

Sakura: no creo que nos descubran, solo es un paseo solamente vamos kero no te arrempetiras!

Kero: y que dira si nos descubren… olbidalo vamos

Sakura: vámonos! Y tima una carta y dice VUELO y a sakura le salen unas hermosad alas de su espalda y salen volando con kero.

Sakura: mira kero que hermoso!

Kero: si es lindo pero… siento una extrañana presencia

Sakura: que pero como en este lugar?

Kero: es una presencia familiar, pero no la puedo reconocer

Sakura : yo taben la sieto pero tampoco no la puedo reconocer. Pero sigamos paceando kero!1

Kero: mira sakura! Vajemos ay alguien pasando!

Sakura y kero wmpezaron a decender de su vuelo al ver a una persona paceando pero sakura no alcanza a frenar y choca con esa persona al parecer as alta que ella

Sakura sobandoce la cabeza: perdón, no me di cuenta!

Mas cuidado para la próxima pequeña. Olle parece que te e visto en algún lugar cual es tu nombre. Pregunto un chico como del pporte de toya mas o menos de 17 años de cabellera y ojos azul.

Sakura: sakura, kinomoto sakura. Y cual es el tullo

Mi nombre es ikuto tsukiyomi vives por aqui?

Sakura: me acabo de mudar a la casa de una prima!

Ikuto: y como se llama tu prima? Pregunto interesado

Sakura: su nombre es- y fue cortada por amu.

Sakura: amu…

Ikuto: mmmm con que tu prima es amu! Interesante.

Amu: sakura! Decía mientras corria hacia sakura.

Sakura: amu-chan yo creía que te juntarías con hotori después de la reunión

Amu: la pospusimos para otro dia, ¬¬ ey sakura que asi el aqui.

Ikuto: que acaso te molesto amu. Le dijo acercandoce a ella.

Amu: claro que me molesta, si estas con sakura neko hentai!

Sakura: amu calmate. Esta le dijo con una gotita en la caeza

Amu: sakura vámonos a casa! Le ordeno amu y alejando de ikuto

Sakura: esta bien amu, adiós tsukiyomi

Ikuto: asta la próxima amu, sakura.

Las dos chicas se marcharon y antes de llagar a la casa Hinamori amu rompe el cilencio

Amu: olle sakura, que acias con ikuto? Te hiso algo?

Sakura: no, no me hiso nada, solo choque con el por casualidad, y amu que paso con hotori?

Amu:dio un suspiro: cuando acabo la reunión lo llamo su madre diciendo que regresara ponto con Miku y nos juntaremos otro dia. Sakura por que reaccionaste cuando Miku dijo eriol?

Sakura: bueno se rata sobre las cartas, cuando las capture empezaron a suceder osas extrañas y comenze a cambiar las cartas y al final los sucesos extraos los avia producido eriol para que yo cambiara las cartas.

Amu: ya veo, yo creo que lo vas a volver a ver sakura

Sakura: por que lo dices amu

Amu: por que esta en la lista de transferidos a la academia junto con otro chico, ellos van a ingresar dspues de ti sakura

Sakura:woo! Podre ver a eriol denuevo! Pero quien será el otro chico?

Amu: mm dejame recordar el otro chico se llama… parece que era li no lo recuerdo

Sakura: li… shaoran murmuro y amu lo alcanzo a oir

Amu: SHAORAN! Es li shaoran ahora lo recordé!

Sakura: QUE! Shaoran también woo! Que alegría! Amu-chan!

Amu: sakura entremos! En este momento vamos a estar las dos y con kero solamente…

Sakura: porque que sucedió con las chicas?

Amu: se quedaron con Kiseki en reunión de los shugo charas

Sakura. Ya veo entremos!

Las dos chicas entraron a la casa, estaba toda obscura por que no avia nadie y en ese momento suena el teléfono y amu recibe la llamada

Amu: casa Hinamori, con quien desea hablar, si, yo se lo comunico, si asta luego.

Amu corta y se queda pensando en quien abra cido por que no dijo su nombre

Sakura: amu y quien llamaba?

Amu: nose dijo que te dijiera, que fueras al parque a las 8 pm y que no importa si ibas acompañada

Sakura: y como era su voz?

Amu: era como de un chico mas o menos de nuetra edad se notaba y vas a ir sakura?

Sakura: por supuesto y nada malo nos va a suceder tengo un poderoso echizo de mi lado!

Amu: pero son las 7:45 pm apresurémonos justo llegaron ran, Mikki, suu y dia! Vámonos

Ran: QUE! Amu-chan acabamos de llegar

Amu: tenemos que llegar al parque a las 8 pm con sakura y kero

Mikki: y para que amu y con quien?

Amu: nose llamron a sakura alguien y dijo que fuera al parque y no iportaba si iba acompañada!

Dia: amu-chan pero como sabes que no es nada malo?

Sakura: no se preocupen por que tengo un poderoso echizo de mi lado!

Suu: entonces vamos-desu!

Todos saieron de la casa corriendo para llegar a tiempo al parque, sakura comenzó a sentir una presencia familiar nuevamente cuando llegaron al parque se sorprendió sakura.

En otro lugar, en la casa hotori.

Miku: olle tadase para que te llamo tu madre?

Tadase: no, no lo se realmente pero me dijo tmbien que te trajera

Miku: valla para que me querrán? Dijo esta con voz de niña pequeña

Tadase: vamos Miku-chan no creo que sea algo malo

Miku: mira tadase, ya llegamos!

Cuando entraron se encontraron con dos chicos y una chica que parecía de la edad de Miku, sentados en la sala de estar.

Miku: eriol! Nakuru! Los extrañe! Pero que asen aquí!

Eriol: Miku emos venido a buscarte

Miku: oh! Ya veo, a tadase el es erion hiraguisawua, ella nakuru akisuki, pero el no se como se llama XD

Tadase: es un gusto conocerlos! Mi nombre es hotori tadase

Perdónenme mi nombre es shaoran li es un gusto hotori

Miku: ay perdóname li nunca me puedo acodar de tu nombre XD

Shaoran: no, no te preocupes, hotori te puedo preguntar algo?

Tadase: si que quieres preguntarme.

Shaoran: tu por casualidad conoces a la familia Hinamori?

Tadase: emm si la casa de amu por que la pregunta. Contesto algo deprimido por la pregunta sobre amu

Shaoran: etto.. una amiga se vendría a vivir con su prima y me dijo que se llamaba Hinamori.

Tadase. Oh ey Miku no será la chica que andaba con amu, se llamaba kinomoto.

Miku: si sakura-chan es una chica muy linday amable!

Shaoran: me podrían dar su numero para contactarme con ella?

Tadase: claro tomas es el numero de la casa Hinamori y ay preguntas por kinomoto

Shaoran: gracias hotori y hiraguisawua estas listo.

Eriol: si nos vamos Miku nakuru

Nakuru: ay tan pronto estab muy entretenida mirando al pequeño y lindo hotori!

Eriol: n:: persona y suelta a tadase.

Eriol: asta luego hotori gracias por todo.

El frupo se marho de la casa hotori para dirijirce a la manion de eriol, cuando se encontraron con un adolecente de cabelera azul y ojos también mas alto que Miku y nakuru, cuando este vio a Miku la hablo

Hatsune Miku?

Miku: si, porque preguntas?

Que acaso no me recuerdas, pregunto nuevamente

Miku: ¬¬U eee…. No.. respondió Miku con una gotita en la cabeza

Miku tu estas trabajando con utau en un concierto, cierto?

Miku: si pero como lo sabes?

Por que yo soy el hermano de utau, soy tsukiyomi ikuto

Eriol: ey Miku, perdona pero se nos esta aciendo tarde.

Miku: ya eriol, asta luego ikuto!

El gruposiguieron su camino asta llegar a la mancion de eriol, era una mancion al estilo ingles enorme, por lo menos Miku se sorprendió al ver lo gigante , shaoran no se dio cuanta el tamaño de la mancion y entro con el resto, cuando entraron tomaron aciento, y nakuro rompió el silencio.

Nakuru: que heromosa casa donde estabas alojando Miku!

Miku: si es hermosa y al estilo japonés

Eriol: y Miku isiste nuevos amigos

Miku: claro que si y creo que van a hacer sus nuevos compañeros li y eriol

Shaoran: tu crees?

Miku: estaban en la lista de transferidos!

Eriol: y quien mas se tranfirio?

Miku: es una chica, muy linda su nombre es sakura!

Nakuru: veo que la pequeña sakura también se transfirió.

Eriol: si deseas puedes llamar a la casa Hinamori y pregunta por la equeña sakura

Shaoran: gracias hiragisawua.

Cuando shaoran se acerco al teléfono para llamar a la casa Hinamori, pero primero dudo en marcar el numero, pero lo marca igual, cuando contesto una chica que perecia no ser sakura:

casa Hinamori, con quien desea hablar. Dijo la voy de una chica

shaoran: se encuentra kinomoto sakura

denuevo esta

shaoran: le puede decir que valla al parque a las 8pm y puede ir co alguien si quiere

ya yo se lo comunico, asta luego y se despidió la chica y shaoran colgó.

Eriol: y pudiste alar con sakura?

Shaoran: no pero le deje un recado que nos juntaramos en el parque a las 8 pm.

Eriol: y podemos ir nosotros también

Shaoran: como quieran.

Eriol: Miku y nakuru quieren ir con nosotros?

Miku: no eriol, quiero dscansar hoy fue un dia agotaror para mi, pero otro dia si quieres voy!

Eriol: esta bien y tu nakuru quieres ir o quedarte con spinel por que parece que todavía a no a despertado.

Nakuru: me encantaría ir pero me quiero quedar con spinel y Miku, manlade mis saludos a sakura!

Eriol: esta bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos por que ya van a ser las 8pm

Shaoran: ey eriol por que no llamamos a hotori para que nos acompañe

Eriol: entonces como no van a ir nakuru ni Miku llamemos a hotori para que nos acompañe!

Eriol fue a llamar a tadase mientras que shaoran esperaba en la entrada, cuando eriol llego al lado de shaoran diciéndole que tadase los estraria esperando en un lugar seraca de la casa d eeriol, cuando los dos salienron de la casa y caminaron un poco se encontraro con tadase

Tadase: bueno aquí estoi me querían para que los acompañara al parque

Eriol: si hotori esque mi amigo quiere ir al parque porque quiere-. Y fue cortado por shaoran

Shaoran: bueno esque voy a ir aver a una amiga al parque pero no se donde queda dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Tadase: bueno entonces vamos!

Los tres chicos se fueron caminando en silencio sta que shaoran rompió el silecio

Shaoran: olle hotori que es esa cosa que flota al lado tuyo?

Tadase: lo puedes ver?

Shaoran: si todo el tiempo lo e visto asta Hatsune tiene una cosa que flota al lado de ella

Tadase: bueno el es un shugo chara, y los shugo charas representan tu supuesto yo

Eriol: tu sepuesto yo, lo e oiddo en alguna parte pero no lo recuerdo

Tadase: tu supuesto yo, ellos repesentan lo que quieres ser cuando crescas. Y tadase le muestra un libro que andaba trallendo y se los pasa y shaoran comienza a leer

Shaoran: todos los niños tienen un huevo en su corazón(perdonen que lo deje asta ay pero no me acuerdo que mas decía XD bueno para los que an visto shugo chara lo saben pero quien no ha visto shugo chara vean aunque sea el primr capitulo)

Eriol:valla! Y el como se llama?

Tadase: el se llama Kiseki representa mi supuesto yo de- y fue cortdo por Kiseki

Kiseki: DE SER EL REY DEL MUNDO! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Shaoran ¬¬U: ese es t supuesto yo?

Tadase: mi deseo es se un mejor líder( perdonen pero no me acuerdo tampoco .)

Eriol:mmm ya veo mira ese no es el parque!

Tadase: si ese es el parque por que no esperamos.

Shaoran: creo que no será necesari esperar por que parece que ay viene sakura y otra chica

Cuando llegan dos chicas corriendo, una de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes cual espemralda, y la otra chica de cabellos rosados y ojos dorados.

Amu: ey sakura esperame!

Sakura: vamos amu llegamos- y quedo en blanco al ver a shaoran

Amu tenia las manos en las rodilla a causa del agotamiento y mira para el frente: tadase! Que estas aciendo aquí!

Tadase: amu-chan! Bueno ellos me pidieron que los acompañara.

Shaora: sakura… le dijo mientras la miraba

Eriol: hola pequeña sakura, como as estado?

Sakura saliendo de su shock: eriol, tu también aquí? Woo! Que alegría volverlos a ver!

Amu: etto, sakura quienes son ellos?

Sakura: a se me olvidaba ella es mi prima Hinamori amu.

Amu: mucho gusto en conocerlos. Esto produjo que tadase sintiera un poco se celos.

Sakura: amu, ellos son hirawisagua eriol y li shaoran, son mis amigos de tomoeda y ex compañeros de salón.

Eriol inclinandoce y dándole un tierno beso en la mano de amu: mucho gusto Hinamori. Esto produjo que amu se sonrrojara y a tadase aun mas celos.

Shaoran: un gusto Hinamori. Le dijo serio

Sakura, eriol y shaoran se pusieron a conversar, mientras que amu y tadase se fueron a sentar a un lugar un poco apartado.

Amu:y tadse que querías hablar conmigo?

Tadse: bueno esque ase tiempo que no ablamos a solas

Amu: tadase, por que reccionaste de esa forma cuando hirawisagua e saludo

Tadase: bueno lo que paso esque sentí algo de celos.

Amu: tadase… le dijo levantando una mano para acariciarlo, pero el actuo mas rápido y le dio un beso en los labios, pero no era cualquer beso, sino el primer primer beso de ambos, fue un hermoso y el mas tierno, cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando uno al otro asta que amu le da un fuerte ablaso.

Amu: perdóname tadase por acerte sentirte asi….. gomen..

Tadase: no te disculpes amu…. Le decía mientra la ablazaba mas fuerte, asta que fueron interrumpidos por sakura, shaoran y eriol.

Sakura: creo que emos llegado en mas momento. Con el comentario se separaron amu y tadase todos sonrojado.

Tadase: etto.. creo qe es ora de irnos no lo creen.

Amu: si tienes toda la razón tadase, estas lista sakura?

Sakura: yo si, pero quien deveria hacer esa pregunta no crees amu-chan. Esa ultima frase la dijo muy divertida.

Amu: SAKURA!

Tadase: se esta aciendo tarde por que no nos vamos.

Amu: si tienes toda la razón tadase, amu vámonos!

Sakura: esta bien, adiós shaoran, eriol y hotori!

Shaoran: adiós sakura, Hinamori!

Eriol: asta luego pequeña sakura, señorita Hinamori!

Tadase: asta luego amu-chan, kinomoto

Amu: asta luego tadase-kun, li y hirawisagua

Sakura: asta luego! Grito a lo lejos

Amu y sakura se fueron camino a la casa hnamori, cuando sakura la empezó a hablar

Sakura: olle sakura, parece que estabas ocupada con hotori?

Amu: QUE! Que fue lo que viste sakura!

Sakura. No mucho, pero parece que te olvidaste asta de tus shugo charas?

Mikki: amu-chan, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia

Amu: CALLATE!

Ran : amu y tadase se dieron un beso!

Suu: si, no se acordó de nosotras-desu

Amu toda sonrojada: Ran suu carlense!

Sakura. Valla parece que la pasaste muy bien sin mí A MU

Amu: sakura

Día: sakura acostúmbrate ella siempre es así ¬¬U

Sakura: enserio día 77u

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron a la casa, se encontraron a toda la familia reunida, para despedirse por que al dia siguiente, el padre de sakura tendría que ir a dar clases a la universidad y toya tendría que ir a clases. Asi pasaron el rato toya y fujitawua se despidieron de la familia Hinamori y de sakura y se fueron. Ambas chicas después de despedirse se fueron a dormir, por que al dia siguiente tenían que ir a clases ellas también. Al dia siguiente las chicas se despertaron como siempre atrasadas.

Bueno asta aquí les dejo este capitulo!

**Notas de autora:** wuaaa! Tuve que dajar este capitulo astaaqui por que o si no todavía no lo terminaría!. A se me olbidava para este próximo capitulo le voy a poner otra serie, una pista, se relaciona con card captor sakura, bueno ya sabran. Bueno e despido! Y no olviden los comentarios! Asta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hummy: hola! A todo mundo, por que a aqui viene el tercer capitulo de mi cossover!

Amu: y que pasara en este capitulo?

Hummy: un secreto, una profecía, que te separo de alguien amu!

Amu: QUE! De quien me separaron?

Hummy: no te pienso decir, si quieres saberlo tendras que leer este capitulo!

Ran: yo lo lei! Esta muy emocionante!

Hummy: sierto ran! Como este se relaciona un poco con dia! Dia te toca!

Dia: Hummy(kamiira) no le pertenece nunguno de los personajes de shugo chara, card captor sakura, tsubasa chronicle, exepto la historia.

Capitulo 3

Las dos chicas se despertaron atrasadas como siempre, para sakura era su primer dia en la nueva escuela y para amu era un dia cuáquera. Amu se vistió su uniforme como siempre con el pelo tomado con un broche de forma de "X" , sakura se dejo la chaqueta abrochada con la corbata bien puesta y toda ordenada con calcetas a las rodillas y el pelo tomado en dos colitas pequeñas, cuando terminar de vestirse la dos chicas, las charas y kero despertaron.

Kero: porque tanto escándalo!

Sakura: perdona kero, pero nos quedamos dormidas.

Ran: eso me lo esperaba de amu, pero de sakura!

Kero: es lo mismo siempre ¬¬

Sakura: KERO!

Amu: vamos o si no vamos a llegar atrasadas

Mikki: miren que habla!

Amu: Mikki!

Día: pero amu, tu también te quedaste dormida77

Amu: día tu también…

Suu: amu apúrate o vas a llegar más tarde a clases-desu

Sakura: amu VAMONOS!

Amu: si sakura vámonos adiós chicas y kero!

Y las dos chicas salieron de la casa corriendo a dodo lo que daban excepto sakura ella iba en patines y trataba ir al ritmo de amu. Cuando las chicas llegaron a la academia, todavía no tocaban el timbre, sakura le pidió a amu que la acompañara a dejar sus patines, y así paso el rato hasta que tocaron el timbre para las clases, cuando amu caminaba por los pasillos se escuchaban solos susurros.

Miren Hinamori, va con una chica parece nueva. Amu solo caminaba seria.

¡genial y sexi! Hinamori amu!-seguían diciendo las voces, y aparece un niño pequeño.

Hinamori-sempai, dame tu autógrafo!- le decía el niño con estrellas en los ojos

Amu: eres tonto o qué? Me tapas el camino. Y siguió caminando esta llegar al salón

Niño: GENIAL Y SEXI!

Las dos chicas entraron al salón y se encontraron a rima sentada y a tadase por otro lado, amu solo se fue a tomar asiento mientras que sakura se puso a conversar con rima.

Sakura: buenos días Mashiro. Le dijo con alegría.

Rima: buenos días kinomoto, veo que te toco en el mismo salón que nosotros

Sakura: si, Mashiro me puedes decir por qué amu se comporta así?

Rima: yo creía que lo sabías kinomoto, como eres su prima.

Sakura: bueno me avían dicho mis tios que amu era así pero nunca lo creí por que siempre conmigo es amable y tierna.

Rima: Hm ya veo, bueno amu es raro que se comporte de una manera tierna en público y en el colegio, porque todos la conocen como "genial y sexi" o el lobo solitario.

Sakura: pero porque ella nunca me dijo eso, siempre hemos sido unidas, pero nunca conocí a alguna amiga de ella hasta ahora, pero sé que amu en verdad es alguien tierna y amable.

Rima: amu, cuando la conocí, demostraba ser solitaria y nunca creí que tuviera amigos pero poco a poco me di cuenta que no era así, cuando me uní a los guardianes la conocí de verdad.

Sakura: amu… pero sabes por qué se comporta así Mashiro?

Rima: no nuca me lo conto, pero en fin así como la vez ahí sentada es como se comporta en público te diría mas pero eso es lo que se yo, deberías preguntarle a hotori el sabe más que yo.

Sakura: tú crees, con lo que paso Aller no debería.

Rima(poniéndose muy interesada en el comentario de sakura y poniendo un aura negra alrededor de ella) ki-no-mo-to que fue lo que paso con tadase?

Sakura( nerviosa como se puso rima) bueno, cuando fue a buscar a amu con dos de mis amigos, la encontré con tadase muy abrazados-

Rima( riendo con estrellitas en los ojos) entonces hotori con amu… me lo tendrá que decir todo! Jjijiji.

Sakura : Mashiro que te sucede- fue cortada por el profesor que entro al salón y presento a sakura a la clase.

Bueno pequeña preséntate a la clase, yo soy nikaido yuu, tu profesor. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura: yo soy, kinomoto sakura, vengo de Tomoeda tengo 12 años. Dijo muy alegre

Sensei: donde te sentaras, veamos, te sentaras detrás de hotori, hotori presentate. Tadase solo levanto el braso, y amu no tenia ni idea que pasaba en el salón, asta que recibió un texto en l celular

Sakura:

Amu-chan quede muy lejos de ti, pero no importa pr que quedamos en el mismo salón eso me elegra mucho a se me olvidaba ten cuidado con Mashiro, te va a preguntar muchas cosas… y amu por que tus chugo charas se quedaron en casa?

Amu:

QUE sakura que le dijiste a rima, ella es muy celosa como amiga y no le gusta que le mientan!

Y las chicas se quedaron en casa para cuidar a kero, creo

Sakura:

Bueno lo que le dije a rima fue… que te encontré con tadase muy abrazados… pernoda amu yo no sabia

Amu:

Bueno no importa tarde o tempano se iba a saber…

Y amu alcaso a mandar el mensaje, cuando el sensei la hablo.

Nikaidou: himamori, preste atención a la clase!

Amu: Hinamori! Es Hinamori-desu!

Y asi pasaron la clases muy lentas para amu, pero muy rapidas para sakura por que estuvo muy entretenida con la nueva clase, por otro lado rima solo quería que terminaran la clases para interrogar a amu y para tadase fue muy normal exepto cuando miraba a amu y se sonrojaba. Cuando salieron todos de el salón de clases, amu tadabia estaba sentada pensando en aquel beso que tbo la noche anterior, pero no se percato que alguien la estaba mirando detrás de ella

AMU-CHAN- dijeron rima y sakura y eso iso que se espantara y callera al suelo

Tadase: te encuentras bien amu. Le dijo y dendo le la mando para que se parara

Amu: si estoy bien, 77 pero si no fuera que me asusto rima con sakura no me ubiera caído.

Sakura: vamos amu solo fue una pequeña broma solamente!

Rima: si fue un susto solamente, por que parece que estaba en otro mundo o me equiboco

Amu: bueno etto… lo que pasa- y fue cortada por sakura

Amu: que pasa sakura?

Sakura: no, no puede ser esa presencia. Y salió corriendo

Amu: sakura! Le grito amu corriendo detras de ella.

Rima: amu espera!. Y rima con tadase fuenron corriendo dtras de sakura también, asta que amu pudo alcazar a sakura

Amu: que pasa sakura por que saliste corriendo asi?

Sakura: que acaso no sientes esa presencia! Y seguía corriendo

Amu: a que te refieres sakura! Esperame!

Y en ese momento llegaron los shugo charas de amu con kero.

Kero: sakura usa la carta salto! Para que llegues as rápido de donde se siente esa presencia!

Sakura: ok kero

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella

Muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura

Quien acepto esta misión contigo

Liverate

Sakura: SALTO! Y le salieron dos pequeñas alitas en los zapatos y salió saltando por los techos de las casas

Amu: ran cambio para alcanzar a sakura!

Ran: brinco, paso, salto. Y amu le aparecieron alitas en las muñecas de las manos y en los zapatos también y salió saltando detrás de sakura cuando llego donde sakura, era a la orilla del rio, abian peces gigante atacando a sakura y flores gigantes pero estas no iban a atacar a sakura si no a amu.

Amu: ¡MI CORAZON , ABRIR! ¡TRANFORMACION AMULETO DE CORAZON!

Sakura: sugoi, entonces esa es la transformación de amu INCERBLE AMU ai se ace!

Amu: tu eres mejor sakura tu puedes usar magia. Y en eso amu recibe un ataque de las flores pero sakura alcansa a usar la carta escudo.

Amu. Gracias prima! Ey sakura a esto te referías con una presencia extraña!

Sakura: si, es una presencia mu familiar como la precencias de las cartas clow- fue cortada por que un pez gigante la ataco y la lanzo lejos, cuando la iba a atacar aparece un rayo de la nada y ataca al pez .

Amu: SAKURA estas bien, ahora me toca a mi de protegerte. Amu se paro del lado de sakura pero se dio cuenta que estaba shaoran con eriol, shaoran estaba con su espada y eriol con un vaculo mas grande que el con un sol.

Amu: vara de corazón. Dijo y le apareció un vaston con corazones y lo empezó a girar y lo lanzo contra el pez que estaba al frente de ella.

Amu: sakura AHORA!

Sakura: FLECHA . grita mientras que aparece una niña con un arco y una flecha que la comienza a lanzar, esta se comienza a multiplicar asta cuando llega a donde el pez, pero cuando el ataque le llego este se convirtió en un pez normal.

Eriol: as progresado bastante sakura!

Sakura: eriol, pero que aces aquí, acaso tu creaste esto

Eriol: te equivocas pequeña sakura yo no ice esto es esa pluma que esta ahí. Le dijo señalando una hermosa pluma con un extraño diseño.

Shaoran: es cierto sakura eso esta provocando esto!.

Amu: si terminaron de hablar! Me pueden venir a ayudar!. Dijo con un poco de enfado por que estaba siendo atacada por las flores gigantes.

Sakura: ESPADA. Y el báculo de sakura de convirtió en una espada, sakura empezó a cortar la flores gigantes.

Amu: entonces hiiragizawa, dices que la pluma esta provocado esto!

Eriol: si, ahí que tomar al pluma antes que ocacione mas problemas.

Amu: ok! Yo sere la distracción y que alguien trate de llagar a la pluma.

Sakura: no amu! No te quiero perder denuevo, yo sere la distracción con shaoran y eriol tu ve por la pluma amu

_**Flashback**_

Ace 5 años tras.

Amu apurate, o si no vamos a llegar tarde al parque.

Sakura no vallas tan rápido puede ser peligroso.

Amu te preocupas demasiado. Le dijo mientras cruzaba la calle y en eso aparece un auto a toda velocidad.

SAKURA grito amu corriendo hacia ella, la empujo para que el auto no la chocara a sakura. Pero el auto se aproximo ante amu y se volvió todo blanco para amu. Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital ya abian pasado 2 semanas de que amu abia estado en coma y sakura estaba al lado de amu

Sakura: amu perdóname, toda la culpa es mia! Si te ubier echo caso nada de esto ubiera pasado!

Amu: sakura no te preocupes, es i deber después de todo !

_**Fin de flashback**_

Amu: sakura…

Sakura: amu solo ve antes d que sea mas tarde!

Eriol: Hinamori sakura tiene razón, usted es la única que puede ir.

Shaoran: si Hinamori, si algo malo le pasa a sakura nosotros la protegeremos.

Amu: sakura… li, hiragizawa OK no los defraudare!. Y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la pluma, pero en eso la ataca un pez gigante lanzándole agua, pero amu saco sus pompones y evito el ataque hacia ella misma, el pez que la ataco desapareció al recibir una llama de fuego gracias a eso pudo seguir avanzando, cuando estubo apunto de llagar a la pluma recibió un ataque de las flores pero algo alcanco a protegerla, fue un hechizo de eriol, gracias a eso amu pudo conseguir la pluma, cuando la consiguió la pluma, las flores y los peces gigantes desaparecieron y amu con ran decicieron la transformación, asi volvió la normalidad.

Sakura: sugoi! Amu –chan! Eres increíble! Tu transofrmacion y tus ataques! Si tomoyo lo ubiera visto, estaría encantada.

Amu: jejeje sakura no es para tanto…

Shaoran: como fue que isiste eso nunca abia visto que una persona se transformara

Amu: bueno me puedo transformar gracias a ran, mi shugo chara!

Eriol: hotori nos menciono algo de los shugo charas

Amu: si ellos representa nuestros sueños, lo que queremos ser, con la quien me transforme fue con ran, ella representa mi yo deportivo, la de azul es Mikki mi yo mas artístico, la verde es suu me yo mas cocinera y la amarilla es dia es mi yo de ser un mejor líder.

Shaoran: enverdad eres indesisa 77

Amu:¬¬ no me digas

Kero: hey! Parece que se olviradon de mi denuevo!

Sakura: perdona kero… esque la trasormacion de amu con su shugo chara, fue increíble

Kero: QUE! Se puede transormar con un shugo chara!

Amu: etto… me puedo transormar también gracias a este candado. Le dijo señalando el candado que colgaba de su cuello.

Eriol: y las otras personas que poseen shugo charas también se pueden trasformar?

Amu: si algunas solamente…

Shaoran: por que dices 'algunas' que acaso no todos tienen un candado

Amu: no, soy la única que posee este condado, pero las personas que nos podemos transformar primero tenemos que confiar en nuestros supuestos yo, en nuestras escencias.

Ran: asi es, cuando naci ese mismo dia nos transformamos y asi los guardianes la reclutaron siendo la única que se podía transformar, para salvar los deceos del corazón de todos.

Eriol: ya veo, todos en este mundo tienen una misión y esa es la tuya.

Sakura: ne amu y quien mas se puede transformar?

Amu: bueno tadase, rima, nagihiko, yaya, utau, kuukai y otros amigo que ya no están aquí!

Shaoran: y por que dices que no están aquí?

Amu: por que están de viaje y cambiando de tema que aceos con esta pluma?

Eriol: lo mas correcto que la guardes tu Hinamori.

Amu: y ustedes creen que yo deva guardarla?

Shaoran: es lo justo, tu la atrapaste.

Sakura: pero de donde proviene esta pluma, eriol tu sabes?

Eriol: esta pluma tiene un poder mágico, por eso no se con exactitud te sugieron que la guardes y no la uses asta el momento indicado.

Amu: pero cuando sabre cual es el momento indicado?

Eriol: pronto lo sabras, por sierto te puedo decir amu.

Amu: eh… si por que no.

Eriol: entonces solo dime eriol, amu, li nos vamos.

Shaoran: asta luego sakura, Hinamori.

Sakura: asta luego shaoran, eriol

Amu: asta pronto eriol y li!

Eriol: asta luego sakura amu, ten mucho cuidado amu. Y con esas palabras de eriol se marcharon los dos chicos, pero amu se quedo pensando en las palabras que le dijo eriol. Asta qe las chicas se fueron del parque hacia casa.

Amu: que abra querido decir eriol con esas palabras, tu sabes algo sakura?

Sakura: no, pero se que algo va a suceder.

En ese momento llegaron a la casa sin darse cuenta todo lo que abian cominado, cundo entraron se encontraron con midori la madre de amu que esta con ami jugando.

Midori: beo que as llegado un poco mas tarde que de costrumbre amu-chan!

Amu: bueno esque sucedieron muchas cosas.

Midori: ya veo y como te fue en tu primer dia sakura?

Sakura: muy bien, es una academia muy hermosa y muy interesante(con eso ultimo miro a amu, pero esta se volvió y miro para otro lado)

Midori: amu-chan, sakura-chan la cena va a estar lista pronto si quieren vallan a combiarce y dspues vajan a comer, esta bien

Sakura amu: si! Y las dos chicas subieron a combiare de ropa y en eso sakura le empieza a preguntar cosas a amu.

Sakura: ne amu que crees que ase mas adelante?

Amu: no se porque preguntas?

Sakura: por la pluma… kero que dices tu?

Kero: solo algo va a suceder que hiraguisawua sabe por eso te dijo a ti chiquilla que guardes la pluma…

Amu: pero es peluche?

Kero: A QUIEN LE DICES PELUCHE CHIQUILLA!

Amu: a ti a quien mas Y TU EMPESASTE A DECIRME CHIQUILLA PRIMERO!

Asi siguieron peleando amu con kero, pasaba lo mismo con shaoran, la pelea duro bastante para que se olbidaran de la pluma. Paso un rato, las dos chicas fueron a cenar, sakura le llevo un postre a kero y amu por otro lado

amu murmuraba: la bestia del sello, mejor la bestia glotona no creen chicas?

Ran: amu-chan, pero porque kero te dice chiquilla?

Amu: quisas por quien me dice chiquilla , no crees sa-ku-ra.

Sakura: que dices amu, no te escuche. Con ese comentario todos calleron al estelo anime.

Amu: sakura no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos T.T

Sakura: nop ¬¬. Les dijo mirando hacia la ventana por que avia luna llena , y susurro" yue"

Kero: sakura siempre es aci cuando esta distraída, y que estaban ablando a mis espaldas?

Mikki: solo nos preguntamos por que le dices a amu chiquilla?

Kero: por que abeces tiene un carácter parecido a ese mocoso y también se parece!

Suu: es ese chico que fue a ver sakura al parque y el que ayudo a amu, el de la espada?

Kero: si ese mocoso, que ace aquí sakura?

Sakura: solamente lo que se yo, vino acompañando a eriol.

Amu: pero por que dices que se parece a mi?

Kero: en la forma que actua ante las demás personas, y también… por eso no me agrada ese mocoso!

Ran: si! Tienes razón en eso y también cuando miro a sakura en el parque, fue la misma actitud que tiene amu cuando ve a tadase!

Amu: yo no actuo asi cuando veo a tadase! O si…?

Dia: si, el brillo de li también es muy parecido al de amu, por que brilla gracias a esa persona muy especial para el!. Dijo mirando a sakura e hiso que se sonrrojara y después miro a amu pero esta miro para otro lado, y dia susurro" amu aunque lo trates de esconder, ese secreto no durara para siempre" pero nadien escucho ese susurro solamente amu

Amu: dia… pero dia solamente sonrrio

Sakura: por que mejor nos vamos a dormir, también tengo mucho sueño. Con esto las dos chicas se fueron a dormir, pero kero solamente se quedo mirando la luna llena

Kero: algo va a suceder, y que esta relacionado con ella, pero esto le va a afectar mucho a sakura, por eso no me puede agradar.

Dia: tu también lo sabes. Le dijo dia centandoce al lado de kero.

Kero: no exactamente, lo siento en la presencia de ella, que parece mucho a la del mocoso y las demás?

Dia: están en sus huevos durmiendo, y también eriol le dijo a amu que se quedara con la pluma porque el sabe que va a pasar, y amu-chan no lo podrá ocultar por demasiado tiempo, pero tampoco quiere causarles daños a sakura.

Kero: por que dices eso, que no le quiere acerle daño a sakura?

Dia: pronto lo sabras, por que crees que li bino para esta ciudad, las coincidencias no existen, es solo lo inevitable

Kero: en verdad eres muy misteriosa, pero te pareces a una persona que conozco, por que deceo naciste?

Dia: de ser una mejor líder, creo que ya te diste cuenta de algo. Le dijo sonriendo.

Kero:¡por eso, se parece a ese mocoso! Pero ella lo sabe?

Dia: si ella lo supo ace poco, unos días antes que llegaran ustedes, pero no esta segura que es el.

Kero: será mejor no decirle nada a sakura y tampoco a nadie, ella tendrá que decirle a el o sakura lo mal interpretara todo.

Dia: mira pronto amanecerá, será mejor irnos a dormir y no decirle a nadie de esta conversación.

Kero: si tienes razón. Y con esto los dos se fueron a dormir asta que sono el despertador.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejor, estaba el joven li en unas de las abitaciones de la gran mancion de eriol, estaba pensando en unas de las palabras de su mandre antes venir a vivir con eriol.

_**Flashback**_

Hijo tengo algo que decirte, antes que partas a tokyo con el joven hiraguisawa. Le decía su madre preocupada.

Si madre que tienes que decirme antes que parta para Tokio. Le respondia un poco preocupado

Xiao lang, nunca te dijimos la verdad sobre… que tienes una hermana de tu edad. Le dijo seria.

QUE pero como madre, nunca lo mencionaste. Le decía alterado

Hijo, tuvimos que tomar esa decisión antes que nacieran, por la razón que no los podía tener a los dos. Le seguía diciendo seria

Pero porque. Le preguntaba el ambarino

Porque me dijeron que ella no podía estar en la familia esta que cumpliera una cierta edad.

Pero porque ella no podía estar en la familia. Le ceguia preguntando

Por un sueño, ella tiene una misión, por esa razón ella no tenia que tener ninguna idea de la magia y menos de nosotros, pero ella quedo al cuidado de una familia que no tenia hijos aun. Le dijo un poco triste

Pero por me lo dices ahora y como se apellida esa familia para buscarla. Le decía decidido

No xiao lang, no es el momento, pero cuando lo sea, sabras que es ella.

Pero como es ella para tener una idea madre.

Ella y tu son muy diferentes por fuera, pero por dentro son idénticos.

Pero como diferentes por fuera pero idénticos por dentro, pero ella aunque sea sabe que es adoptada.

Antes de que mandara a llamar le mande una carta a esa familia y que le dijieran que ella es decendiente de la familia li.

Pero donde vive, la conozco, la e visto, madre ppor favor dime.

No la as visto, no la conoces por fuera, pero tiene un fuerte sentimiento que la ace idéntica a ti, aunque no puedas entender ahora, lo enteras mas tarde, y también ella no esta desprotegida, como tu tienes una espada ella tiene un arma, que se le entrgo el dia que la alejaron de mi lado.

Y madre para que se entrego eso, si no quieres que sepa nada de la magia.

Ella no sospechara nada de eso, y cuando veas ese avanico sabras que es ella, eso era lo que quería decire hijo te puedes marchar

Esta bien, asta pronto madre.

_**Fin floshback**_

Shaoran: diferentes por fuera, pero idénticos por dentro, que quiso decir con eso. Y en eso entra eriol sin que shaoran aiga dado cuenta

Eriol: quiere decir que no se parecen en la apariencia, si no en el sentimiento que llevan por fuera, eso quiere decir eso.

Shaoran: pero que dem… aces en mi abitacion

Eriol: por que hoy te note extraño después de que amu y sakura se fueran. Le decía con una de sus sonrisas

Shaoran: solo es algo que recordé que mi madre dijo.

Eriol: debe ser algo importante, por que no me lo cuentas acaso no somo amigos

Y shaoran le empezó a contarle todo a eriol, pero por otro lado eriol no se sorprendió nada, cuando shaoran termino de contarle lo que le dijo su madre, shaoran puso una mirada triste y se produjo un silencio y que comenso a incomodar mas a shaoran asta que eriol le subió los animos

Eriol: valla yo creías que no sabias.

Shaoran: QUE! Acaso tu sabias la existencia de mi hermana!

Eriol: por que crees que te invite a este vieje, o creías que solo era para que vieras a la pequeña sakura. Con eso shaoran se puso rojo.

Shaoran: entonces tu sabes quien es, dime te lo suplico quien es?

Eriol: no es mi deber decírtelo, estaría interfiriendo en el futuro de ella y eso puede salir peligroso.

Shaoran: ¡pero porque, por que peligroso!

Eriol: tu mismo lo dijiste, ella tiene una misión antes de estar denuevo con la familia li, mejor vamos a dormir mañana es el primer dia de clases aquí.

Shaoran: esta bien, asta mañana eriol. Y con eso eriol salió de la abitacion y shaoran se fue a dormir, asta que sono el despertdor.

**En otro lugar, otro mundo**

Ustedes que creen, es hora de partir. Decía un adolecente de 17 años de cabellera castaña y de ojos de igual color

También no ahí ninguna razón para que estemos en este mundo. Decía otro mas alto y mosculoso

En eso tienes razón kurorin! Y también ya encontramos una pluma en este mundo no creo que haiga otra. Decía un joven alto de cabellera rubia, pero le faltaba un ojo.

A QUIEN LE DICES KURORIN ES KUROGANE! KUROGANE ENTIENDES!. Decía el musculoso enojado.

Kurorin se enojo, se enojo, se enojo. Cantaba una pequeña criatura blanca

!CALLENCE!. gritaba el grande

Vamos, dejen de pelear, sakura-hime esta durmiendo. Decía el chico de 17

Syaoran tiene razón, no deveriamos hacer escándalo sakura-chan debe estar agotada. Decía sonriente el rubio

Mocona , quiere cambiar de mundo!. Decía el peluche blanco

Mocona, será mejor que mañana cambiemos de mundo, porque sakura-hime esta débil. Decía el castaño

Si mocona-chan syaoran tiene razón, pero porque quieres cambiar de mundo. Le seguía diciendo el rubio

Porque mocona siente que algo le va a suceder a syaoran-kun si no recupera la pluma pronto. Decía mocona preocupada.

Y como sabes eso mocona, que algo me va a pasar?. Le preguntaba syaoran

Porque yuko le dijo a mocona eso, que tubieramos mucho cuidado y mas con el clon. El peluche le explicaba preocupada

Bueno, nos podemos ir cuando la princesa despierte, decía kurogane

Si tienes razón kurogane, y syaoran es el que tiene que tener mas cuidado. decia flay

Pero porque no nos vamos a descanzar asta que la princsa despierte. Decía syaoran, y con eso el grupo se fu a descanzar asta que la princesa despertara.

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**Notas de autora: **wolas! Les dejo este capitulo asta aquí, por que tengo pensado otra cosa para el cuarto capitulo! Creo que ya saben cual es el secreto de amu, y la razón del viaj de shaoran a tokyo, ay que estoy emocionada! Pero que parasa con el clon con syaoran del país de clow, y kinomoto con amu! Estará muy emocionante el siguiente capitulo y por favor dejen sus comentarios! Asta la próxima!


End file.
